


Doggie Days

by Penguinandthewombats



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, PERIODT, anyways enjoy the fluff, neil deserves death, the angst last like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/pseuds/Penguinandthewombats
Summary: Billy used to have a dog, not anymore. Sometimes, he misses it





	Doggie Days

**Author's Note:**

> Something might be mispelt somewhere cause I WANT TO SLEEP AND IS FORCING MYSELF TO TYPE THIS

His name was Cali. Named after Billy’s place of birth. His mom loved the name, she called Billy creative.

Neil hated the name; called Billy cheesy.

He was a St.Bernard. Those really big dogs that drool a lot. Cali never hurt a fly. His mom thought Cali was a big ‘teddy bear’ but Neil called him a ‘savage beast’.

Neil never like Cali. 

Maybe it was due to how he’d growl whenever Neil came near Billy. Standing in front of him like a guardian angel and starring Neil down till he left. That’s the thing about dogs; they’re loyal. To a fault actually. Willing to protect you even if it means harm for them. 

That’s the only thing Billy didn’t like about Cali. That’s what Billy hated about loyal people in total. Why care for anybody at all?

Cali cared for him and Neil put him down less than a day after mom passed away. Max cared for some cat and Billy set it on fire. Steve Harrington cared for those brats and Billy rearranged his face.

Caring for people gains nothing. 

Ever. 

All Billy wanted was to teach everyone what he had been forced to learn.

  
  
  
  


Even with that mentality Billy ended up learning to care. For the same person he’d fucking mocked in fact. He was a hypocrite.

A rotten hypocrite.

“Billy look at this!” 

Billy looked up from his seat to the smile of his lover. He was 99% Steve had to be some angel because nobody could be this beautiful and adorable at the same time.

“Coming princess.” Billy drawled like a mantra. 

He heaved all their purchases up with him with grumble. They were shopping for stuff for their new apartment. It wasn’t much but it was right near the beach and that’s all Billy needed but Steve absolutely  _ needed _ the interior to look like it came out of an issue of Paris Vogue. When Billy had agreed to come shopping, he was told it would be a ‘break’ from all the renovating but clearly that was all a lie. 

Not only were they  _ way _ off budget by buying every single thing that Steve thought appealing; it was Billy saddled with carrying it all because Steve “ _ needed to pay for it all and direct them and it’ll be awkward if he was carrying stuff too. _ ” Billy knew that was a bullshit excuse but Steve was a spoilt brat and Billy rarely discouraged the behavior.

“Drop all that and come here,” Steve ordered and Billy knew he had his signature pout on meaning Billy had to it  _ right _ now at this instance, “please Billy hurry!”

Billy rolled his eyes at the sight, “Alright, alright.” Billy did as he was told and walked over to whatever fancy shop display had caught Steve’s eyes this time. But instead of silverware that was  _ “only $200!”  _ Billy was met with the sight of yapping puppies.

“Aren’t they adorable!” Steve turned to Billy as if expecting his eyes to turn as wide and lovey-dovey as his were. Billy’s face remain blank.

  
  


“Not as cute as you Bambi,” He changed the subject by pressing a kiss onto Steve’s pouting lips. A pout that had formed when he saw how uncaring Billy had been to the creatures, “why? want one?”

Steve blushed at the question, “well duh...like...couples normally get dogs together...to prepare them for ... _ ki...an..stu... _ ,” he mumbled the last part and Billy smirked as he already had an idea on what was said.

“What was that princess?” 

Steve only turned redder, “I said to prepare for kids and stuff.” He tried to play it off by shrugging before turning back towards the store, “whatever, forget it.”

Billy smirked; entertained by Steve’s timidness. He approached the boy from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, “is that so? Want me to put a baby in you sweetheart? We can go make one in that bathroom if you want.”

“Oh fuck off,” Steve huffed before turning his head as if ignoring Billy, “you’re so annoying at times.”

“Only for you baby,” Billy pulled the pouty boy closer to his body, resting his head onto his shoulders, “which one do you want baby?”

Steve sighed but answers Billy,“Hmmm, that one,” Steve pointed at the puppy directly in front of him, “cute right?”

“Adorable,” Billy grimaced at the yappy beast. It was one of those purse dogs that were meant to match your fur coat but Billy saw an overgrown rat, “those dogs won’t live past 5, pick another one.”

Steve looked at him like he’d said his hair was out of place, “What? Really? That’s so sad. How about that one?”

It was a Labrador pup, “family dog but sheds like a bitch.”

“Her?”

“Pit bull? Like those high-class apartment complex moms will let that beast past the council. Next”

“Them.”

“Those are Great Danes and will grow bigger than you and more.”

After a while of this back and forth banter, Steve conceded, “I give up. How do you know so much about dogs?!”

“Cause I have one.” Billy was so entertained by Steve’s ignorance it took awhile for him to realize he’d misspoken his words, “I meant ‘I  _ had  _ one’. Till he...got put down.”

The one thing Billy loves most about Steve was that he got him. Billy didn’t have to say anything for Steve to understand he was not willing to talk more about it. “Oh babe,” Steve cupped Billy’s face with both hands and Billy leaned into the touch, “wanna see another store. I saw this amazing jacket and thought of you.”

Billy pretended to be frustrated but was secretly glad for the change of subject, “ugh I guess but only that store pretty boy, then we’re going home. Period.”

Steve pursed his lips in a sly way, already knowing that Billy would stay an extra hour if he wished, “Sure , whatever you say.”

  
  
  


By next week, Billy had forgotten the entire conversation. He was to busy trying to fuck Steve on every surface on their new apartment. The only time they left their apartment was too work and college. Both of them were part-timers and the only reason they could afford this apartment was due to how fucking bad it was. It was a place where no one would ever  _ ever  _ think worth robbing. Right?

That’s what Billy thought. So why did he assume to be the reason their little apartment to be totalled. At the time, Billy wasn’t even thinking about what possessions may have been lost, mind only what happened to his Steve. 

He was like a mad man, the once tiny place seeming massive as he looked for his boyfriend. Shouting his name down but no reply. The last door to kick down was the bathroom and he could already hear yelps and Steve’s voice. He grabbed their good ol’ spiked bat and readied it as he prepared to bash the head off anyone that hurt his pretty boy.

“Alright you fu…” Billy’s threat died in his throat as he came upon a sight he thought he’ll never see.

Steve, dripping, and practically wrestling a St.Bernard in the tub while trying to spray it down with shower. The dog saw this as a game and kept wriggling and pulling Steve further into the tub, making him more soaked then he already was. Steve turned to him as if caught in the act while the dog had a similar expression as it turned to him.

Steve stood up to greet Billy as if this was a completely normal thing in their daily lives, “Babe, you’re bac-” Steve didn’t have time to finish his sentence before the St.Bernard was charging out the tub and tackling Billy to the ground, “-INDIE! Stop it! Bad boy!”

The do-Indie didn’t listen as he continued to lick Billy’s face as if wanting to make it as wet as he was. Cautiously Billy reached out to pet the beast, almost worried that he’ll disappear into smoke if touched. Steve could only stare helplessly at the situation, twiddling with the hose in his hands as he confessed to Billy.

“Ok I know you had a dog before and it died and you were sad and all. I just kept thinking of how sad you looked and it made me feel so so bad. So I passed a dog pound and I thought of your stupid sad face and boom! I was walking into it. Indie was there tucked into the back because apparently no one and I mean no one, wanted him because of that dumb horror movie ‘Kujo’ and I felt even more bad! Like, I couldn’t just leave him there. And-“ Steve was interrupted once again but instead of by a charging mutt, it was Billy’s lips smashing into his.

The only reason they separated was due to Indie wanting to get in on the love and almost pushing both onto the ground, “I love him,” Billy muttered into Steve’s neck as he pressed kisses, “th...thank you Steve. I love...I love you, princess, more than anything.”

Billy could feel Steve squirm in his hols, “Stoopp,” he whined while actually enjoying the affection, “you can clean him then.”

Billy chuckled, “you really are brat.”

“I guess you're gonna have to just get used to my bratty ways. Cause we got a kid now and he weighs 118kgs and is a dirty dirty boy.” Steve whispered as he pressed a kiss to Billy’s lips, “like his daddy.”

Indie barked as if agreeing with Steve making the couple laugh, “what does he get from his mommy then?”

Steve didn’t have to answer the question before Indie was tackling Billy down once again and resuming his licking. He bent over till he was eye to eye while Billy was being ‘attacked’, “loving you.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can someone drop me a kudos and prompt me some shit in the comments. Anything idc, I need that Harringrove content to write


End file.
